


【慶廷】旗袍

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie
Relationships: 慶廷
Kudos: 4





	【慶廷】旗袍

某天，卞慶華在滑動態的時候，突然翻到陳廷軒以前的照片，是一張他穿著旗袍的照片，臉上抹著清新淡雅的妝容，讓本來就長的精緻的陳廷軒更增添了一分美色，身上穿著一套合身的旗袍，勾勒出陳廷軒的好身材，翹臀被布料包裹著，下擺只到大腿根，兩條白花花的腿露在外面，看的卞慶華渾身不對勁，又繼續往下翻，又看到陳廷軒穿著這套旗袍跳舞的樣子，邪惡的思想在他腦中浮現，關掉社交軟件的他打開瀏覽器，開了無痕模式，點進了某個色情網頁，開始選購自己想要的東西…

過了幾天之後，卞慶華買的商品終於寄來了，他開開心心的去超商取貨付款，回到家之後趁著陳廷軒還沒回家，拿出剪刀打開包裹，裡面是一件薄紗款式的旗袍，質感摸起來非常好，他想起前陣子看到的照片，腦裡出現了陳廷軒穿著他手上那件旗袍的畫面，想著想著下半身竟然有了反應，他慢慢地閉上雙眼，解開褲頭，伸進去握住了自己的性器套弄著  
“啊…軒軒…”  
“卞卞我…回來了…你在幹嘛?”陳廷軒一回到家發現家裡燈是關著的，便將書包丟在客廳，走上二樓的書房，一打開門就看到卞慶華在自慰的畫面  
“軒、軒軒你回來啦…”卞慶華嚇得將旗袍放在自己的腿上，將某個部位蓋起來，一臉驚恐地看著陳廷軒，只見陳廷軒帶著戲謔的表情朝他走過來  
“幹嘛啊?被發現了還會害羞啊?”笑著拿起蓋在卞慶華腿上的布料看了看”你喜歡旗袍啊?我以前穿過啊，你不會剛剛想著我穿這個自慰吧?”說完便將自己身上的衣服脫掉，將旗袍套在自己身上”你要看我就穿給你看啊，幹嘛用想的”卞慶華看著穿上旗袍的陳廷軒，勻稱的身材被合身的旗袍包裹著，有種說不出來的性感，陳廷軒看著卞慶華愣住的眼神，笑了笑便跨坐在卞慶華身上，柔軟的臀部磨蹭著那半硬的性器  
“嘶…”  
“哥哥，我好看嗎?”陳廷軒小手摸上卞慶華的臉，慢慢地動著自己的下半身  
“好看啊，軒軒穿甚麼都好看”說完便扣著陳廷軒的頭，對準了他的唇親了下去，迫不及待的撬開陳廷軒的牙關，靈活的舌頭闖了進去，瘋狂舔拭著口腔內壁，每個角落都沾染上自己的氣息，陳廷軒環住卞慶華的脖子，努力地回應著他的吻，直到喘不過氣才肯分開，還牽出一條銀絲，卞慶華看著陳廷軒那被自己蹂躪到紅腫的嘴，忍不住抬頭又吻了上去，伸出舌尖描摹的唇形，含住下唇吸允，接吻發出的聲音迴盪在偌大的書房裡，陳廷軒解開卞慶華的襯衫，小手摸著那觸感極好的胸肌，手指摳弄著卞慶華的乳尖，卞慶華順著嘴角往下親，將旗袍上面的扣子解開，在白皙的頸脖上留下自己的印記，一路往下，戰地轉移到鎖骨，牙齒啃咬著，留下一道不輕不重的齒痕，大手從下擺探了進去，將內褲扯下，搓揉著手感極好的臀部，雪白的臀肉稍微用力就留下痕跡，手指伸進股縫，富有技巧著挑逗著，指尖擦過穴口，惹的陳廷軒一陣輕顫  
“嗯…快點啦…”  
“慢慢來寶貝”說完便低頭隔著布料輕咬著陳廷軒的乳粒，舌尖舔弄著，奇怪的感覺刺激著陳廷軒的神經，卞慶華自然是不會冷落到另一邊，手指摳弄著紅果，又覺得不方便，一把將旗袍扯開，露出白花花的胸膛，隨後繼續剛才的工作，舌尖順著紋路打轉，另一邊用手指撫摸著，另一隻手握住陳廷軒的性器，上下套弄著，快感像浪潮一波波的襲來，將陳廷軒的理智沖散，過沒多久便射在卞慶華手裡，陳廷軒被挑弄得受不了，下身空虛的只想要用甚麼東西金進來填滿他，他扭動著自己的腰，磨蹭著卞慶華的巨物，示意非常明顯，感受到陳廷軒的暗示，卞慶華也不繼續玩弄他，從書桌旁的櫃子裡拿出潤滑劑，擠了一坨在手上後便插入陳廷軒的後穴裡，許久沒做後穴還是緊緻，捅入一指微微曲起手指，搔刮著內壁，隨後加入兩指三指，模仿著性交的動作，指間磨蹭過某一點時，陳廷軒的身體不自覺地抖了一下，卞慶華感覺到擴張的差不多後便抽出手指，正想扶著自己的性器時，陳廷軒就握著他的性器，對準自己的後穴坐了下去，性器被溫暖緊緻的地方包裹著，因為姿勢著關係，所以進入真的很深  
“啊…卞卞…”陳廷軒雙手撐在卞慶華的肩膀上，開始擺動著自己的腰，小穴吞吐著卞慶華的性器，一陣陣的酥麻感刺激著陳廷軒的神經，雙眼迷離的看著卞慶華，嘴唇微張露出粉嫩的小舌，卞慶華忍不住的吻了上去，勾著陳廷軒的舌頭吸允，一用力將人抱起來壓在書桌上，快速的抽插著，每一下都整根抽出再整根沒入，還帶出一點濁液，順著股溝流到桌面，兩人結合之處已是一片泥濘，陳廷軒呻吟隨著抽差的速度起起伏伏，甜膩的呻吟伴隨著肉體的拍打聲，在書房裡迴響著。

頂到某個點，陳廷軒的叫聲瞬間高了一個度，卞慶華調整了姿勢，努力地往那點進攻，龜頭摩擦著敏感點，讓陳廷軒攀上高潮，尖叫著射在了卞慶華的小腹上，星星點點落在那半透視的旗袍上，看上去好不色情，高潮餘韻還沒退去，後穴收縮著緊緊地吸著卞慶華的性器，惹的卞慶華差點繳械投降，他扣著陳廷軒的腰用力抽插著，陳廷軒雙手攀在卞慶華的肩上，雙腳虛環在那人的腰上，快感一波接著一波襲來  
“嗯啊….卞…哥哥…慢點…哈啊…”  
“慢點怎麼滿足的了你呢?小妖精”卞慶華扣著陳廷軒的腰快速抽插了數十下，一股又一股的精液射進陳廷軒的穴裡  
“啊…哥哥…”同時，陳廷軒也迎來的第三次高潮，卞慶華低頭親了親陳廷軒的唇，一吻完畢之後將小孩抱起來，走去浴室清理，過程中陳廷軒又開始不安分，導致兩人出來的時候已經是兩小時候的事情了...

"軒軒，下次穿護士服好不好"  
"我不要，你走開我要睡了"  
"拜託啦~好不好嗎?"  
"以後再說，把你爪子拿開..."  
"欸你別摸...別..."  
"啊...別舔啊..."


End file.
